Failure and Wings
by Unseen Fears
Summary: When England screws up a spell and sends a bunch of nations into the world of Maximum Ride, who knows what could happen. Sorry for fail summary. Nyotaila. No pairings yet. Max appears behide the scenes with her commentary.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Now this something I have bee working on for a while and I've rewriten this three times and a finally happy with ths beginning. I wanted to write more, but I'm having writer's block again, so I thought I'd publish what I had. Next update **will** have more content. And yes, I'm using human names, as I always seem to do. As for my Hetalia/Doctor Who crossover, I need to get cracking on that. Don't worry, I'll get that done as soon as I can.

Max: And she does own Hetalia or Maximum Ride.

Me: What are you doing here? Your not even in this story, sadly.

Max: Gazzy blew a hole through the forth wall. Thought I come and check out what it's like back here.

Me: Well, there's not much here. Also, SOMEONE FIX THAT HOLE! WE DON'T ANYTHING LIKE ERASERS COMING THROUGH, DO WE?

* * *

A flash of light, that's how it all started and the nations were thrown into the unknown world.

Alice landed on top of Amelia as they crashed into an alleyway off of some side street. Alice immediately got off Amelia and brushed herself off.

"What the hell did you do?" Amelia said pulling herself off the ground. "Was that supposed to happen, or did you mess up again?" She looked down at herself. "Oh crap, I'm a fricking teenager. Like a fourteen year old teenager. And I'm wear something totally different from what I was wearing before. And you too! What the frick happened with that spell?"

"I did not mess up!" Alice said. "Okay, I did, again. But something interfered with my spell. This was not supposed to happen at all. I don't know what I did wrong. What happened before we ended up here?"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't really remember. You were going to show me a spell, for what reason, I forgot, and I had a book in my hands. I wish I could remember what book I had. Then I can't remember the rest."

"Maybe that book you had was what caused the spell to go completely." Alice said sighing. "If only you weren't so blonde as to forget so much."

"Oh look who's talking Miss. Blondie Pig Tails." Amelia said crossing her arm. Alice frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Look, let's just try to figure out where and when we are." Alice said.

"Do you think anyone else got pulled through like we were?" Amelia asked. "I mean, it would sort of logical, right?"

"With my bad luck, most likely." Alice said shaking her head. "Why do most of my spells go haywire? Some they back fire onto me or someone else who I didn't intend to hurt, it doesn't work at all, or, like in this case, it does something completely different from what I wanted it to do. Why do I even bother anymore?"

"Because it's fun and sometimes it actually works." Amelia said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, it can't that bad. Now come on!" She grabbed onto Alice's arm and dragged her out into the street. There was a Starbucks on their right and a cute little clothing boutique to their left. They walked over to a small newspaper stand and found out where they were. "L.A! Were in Los Angeles!"

The guy at the newspaper stand gave them a sideways look and shook his saying "crazy teens". Amelia shrugged. "Now to find out what…" She was cute off by some cute looking dark haired guys eating the Starbucks. They were wearing sunglasses and had the sweetest, most perfect voices. Almost as if they had the voices of angels. "Hotties." She said as walked over to go flirt with them.

"Oh god I think I might know where we are." Alice said running after Amelia, trying to stop her.

* * *

Me: Yeah, I know it sucks, but I finally wanted to get this published. It'll get better, I promise.

Max: By the way, a guy named Arthur Kirkland came over saying he was going to make scones or something.

Me: Oh dear god! Someone get him away from the stove!

Max: How bad could he be? It's not like I'm cooking.

Me: He has about same cooking skills as you. He burns everything.

Max: O_O


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry for the four or five month delay! Amazing what you can accomplice when your free wifi doesn't work! Anyways, enjoy. Nothing will be going on behind the scenes today I afraid. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The dark haired man looked at the girl approaching him. She was about fourteen and stood at about five foot six with light, somewhat tanned skin. She had shoulder length dirty to golden blonde hair and blue eyes that almost matched the color of the bright sky. Kind of like those girls you see in the movies that were those perfect all American girls. She was followed by a girl who was yelling the first one and looked about the same age as her. Her hair was medium blonde and pulled into pigtails. Her skin was pale and looked like was it was rarely exposed to sunlight. The girl's eyes where bright emerald green that seemed almost unreal, which to the young man, was the only interesting feature about her. The man felt something different from the girls. Something different. Something that his "people" wanted.

"What do you think?" He said to the person on the other side of the speaker that was part of the ear piece much like the ones you see government agents use like the FBI. The young man put on a pair of sunglasses that that had a tiny little camera built into them.

_"Yes, these girls will be great additions."_ A female's voice said through the earpiece who was looking at the small camera's live feed.

"Then again maybe they're not what we're looking for."

_"No, no, I positive they're the ones that we've been looking for."_ There was a pause for a few seconds with a faint voice in the background. _"Yes I'm aware of that Mr. Honda. I'm sure we won't have many problems with that, I can assure you of that." _There was another pause. _"He did what?! Again?! Weren't you supposed to make sure that he doesn't mess with that thing. The last guy before him got himself killed with his carelessness. You know, I only pulled him off of desk duty because I thought he'd be better working in the labs. Also that it would keep him from drawing on the paperwork. Also, tell me, is he getting involved in a relationship with that one trainer. I can't remember his name off the top of my head, but whatever."_

"Um, no? Should I know about those things?"

_"Not you!"_ The woman shouted to the man on the earpiece. _"I know you wouldn't understand this stuff. Anyways Mr. Honda, if those two are in relationship, you should remind them that dating co-workers is not allowed and everyone knows what happens when you break the rules. Now go back to your computers." _There was unheard reply and the sound of a far off door closing. _"Now Bravo Three, bring them to me alive and in decent condition. It's okay if they're a little ruffed up, it's not as if those two are going to come willing anyways."_

* * *

"Are you hungry because I sure am." Amelia said completely forgetting about the guys that she had been drooling over not even one minute ago. "I wonder if there's a good hotdog joint nearby." She craned her neck to get a better look over the various businesses on the street not having any luck finding what she wanted. A faint look of disappointment appeared on her face.

"How about that coffee shop where those men that you were drooling over are at." Alice said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, forgetting about what she was so worried about. "Wait, do you have money?"

"No I don't believe I d-" The American paused in mid-sentence as hands wrapped around two twenty dollar bills. "Um, then again." She held the cash out to show Alice. Strange, I don't remember having this much cash when came to see you but then again, we're now fourteen and in a completely different set of clothes, so I guess almost anything's possible really. What if the universe really is a frog?"

Alice raised her eyebrows and gave a confused facial expression, and then turned to an annoyed one once she realized with Amelia was talking about as they both walked into the coffee shop.

"What? And you don't have your fandoms? I mean come on, remember the one time I called you on a Saturday night and you almost killed me. I swear half the time you out there one the streets looking for an old, blue police box in an odd location. And you think I'm obsessed with aliens!"

The annoyed look became mixed with a look of embarrassment. "Oh like don't watch it too."

"Like you'd ever find out."

"So that would be a yes?"

Before Amelia could reply to the man the man at the counter cleared his thought and two girls realized that they were standing right in front it and a line was already starting to form. They ordered their drinks and sat at a table outside. There was a group of girls in cosplay were standing outside the shop. There were three Homestucks, two Black Butler cosplayers, and Soul Eater cosplayer. One of the Homestucks was looking down at her iPhone tapping her hand on her leg impatiently.

"Kayla's late." The Homestuck said looking up at the other girls. "Again. She said she'd be on time for once and yet we're stuck waiting for her again. Aren't we meeting Ginna's crew at the Con. She's totally going to think we ditched her and you know how easy it is to piss off. Though her cosplay this year fits her personality perfectly."

"Wait, she told you?" One of the Black Butler cosplayers said. "Wait, who she cosplaying?"

"She told me not to tell anyone else. Scout's honor."

"You're not a scout."

"I was a girl scout when I was younger."

Amelia jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned away from the cosplayers and to the young man who tapped her.

"I'm sorry if I might have scared you." The man said. "My names James and gee, ever since walked over here, the sun seemed to shine just a little bit brighter."

Alice giggled at the lame pick-up line that was given to Amelia. "Sorry, but I doubt she's interested."

"Wait, are you British?" James said as his face brightened. "You, you're friend's pretty and all, but I do dig British accents. That makes a girls seem ten times sexier to me."

"Wait dude!" Amelia said. "Am I suddenly not hot all of a sudden?"

"Um, James, you realize that me and my friend are underage and how ridiculous it would be for twenty year old to date a fourteen year old?" Alice said growing suspicious and ignoring Amelia.

"Well, let me get you some real food." James said. "That's the least I could do for two hot girls like you two. I know this great place on-"

"No!" Alice said afraid about what "James" really had in mind.

"This is not an option, this is requirement." James said changing personalities all of a sudden.

"What?!" Alice said as felt James' hand wrap tightly around her wrist. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Alice duck!" Amelia shouted.

* * *

And I ended on a cliffhanger so I have something to write for the next chapter. Okay, so I did add some fillers and it's not the greatest, but I don't really care right now. As always, review, leave suggestions, requests for characters and pairings, and you really liked it, favorite this and add it to your watch list. I hope to be better with the whole updating thing.

Also, I do have a Tumblr account:

Follow me if you'd like.

Unseen Fears over and out!


	3. Sorry!

To all those reading this, I can no longer access Microsoft Word which the program I've been using for my writing. Since I can no longer edit my stories, it looks like you may have to wait a while. I will delete this once I can the program back up and/or update the story. Thanks for bearing with me.

Also, if you have experienced this problem in the past and have an idea what's wrong and how to possibly fix it, please send me a message via PM. Thanks I hope to get this fixed soon.


End file.
